


Groom's Mother

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Creampie, Dead Ned Stark, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kissing, MILFs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Jon Snow, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stockings, Teasing, Weddings, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon is invited to his best friend's wedding and he's had somewhat of a crush on his very athletic, very busty, very attractive 30-40-year-old widow mom, and she in turn. So at Robb's wedding, Catelyn, flirts and seduces Jon sometime during the reception and they have fun, and start an affair.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Groom's Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [House_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/gifts).



When Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell, friends from my college days, asked me to be the photographer for their wedding I was more than happy to oblige. I had been doing wedding photography on the side for about five years and was getting more and more comfortable with my results. Little did I know that this assignment would be quite different from all the rest.

The wedding date was fast approaching and to be honest, it couldn't have come at a better time. It was a destination wedding in Cancun. I had been working long hours, broke off a long term relationship four months back and the major snow storm that just hit town was more than enough to get me pumped for the big event.

I arrived at the resort on Thursday evening, a few days later than most of the guests and the wedding party. While I was checking in, Robb and Margaery met me in the lobby to make sure I was all set. I had told them when they asked me to be the photographer that my gift to them was not to charge them a thing. They insisted on at least paying for my room. Robb made sure the desk clerk knew to bill my room to the wedding party. They told me to get settled and then head down to the pool area as we were getting together for a cocktail social.

The bellman grabbed my stuff and we headed to the room, explaining all the benefits of the resort along the way. I opened the door to the room and was quite surprised. Robb and Margaery had upgraded my room to a suite overlooking the ocean. My apartment back home was smaller than this suite. What a nice touch, I thought. I put away most of my things and headed straight for the pool.

Margaery waved to me from the corner of the pool area and motioned to come on over. The whole gang was there....their two bridesmaids and groomsmen, several friends from each side of the family, Margaery's mom, dad and Robb's mom, Catelyn. Robb's father passed away about two years ago and Catelyn was the only single attendee besides myself. Robb had often told me how hot his mother was but I had no idea she was this good looking. She was smoking hot and the pink bikini she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts spilled out on top and it looked like her legs went on forever with the high cut bottoms she was wearing.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"It's my pleasure Catelyn. I have heard many nice things about you, "I replied.

"Has Robb been telling his stories again?" she asked.

I nervously chuckled and began explaining to Catelyn how I knew Robb and Margaery. The rest of the evening we all sat around the pool drinking and telling stories about the good old days. During the conversation Catelyn kept giving Robb and Margaery a hard time about being the only one with a room in the "Tower" section of the resort. They explained numerous times to Catelyn that she had a suite and that's the only section of the resort that housed that room type. They must have forgotten that my suite was in that section as well. With the rehearsal and dinner approaching the next day, we all decided to make it an early evening and started to head back to our rooms.

"I am in that section as well Catelyn," I said. "Would you like me to walk with you?"

"That would be great, " she replied.

Catelyn and I exchanged small talk on the way to our suites. She told me about how her late husband and she were married at eighteen and a couple of years later they had Robb. I knew Robb was my age so that had put Catelyn right around forty years old. Catelyn did not look her age and I told her so in a flirtatious way. She giggled at my comment and thanked me for the compliment. I told her that I had recently broken off a long term relationship and was happy with my life at present. She returned with a flirtatious compliment of her own, something along the lines of a good looking young guy like me should have no problem with finding ladies. I appreciated the comment but a long term relationship was the furthest from my mind. The only thing I could think of at the moment was how bound and determined I was that Catelyn and I hook up during this trip.

We got to the elevator and I had asked where her suite was located. She told me the 10th floor, same floor as mine. As we exited the elevator I started walking towards my suite and noticed that Catelyn was right beside me. We were not only on the same floor but had adjoining suites.

"Here it is, suite 1006," she said.

"I am right next door in 1008," I answered.

"It's good to know that I have someone to watch over me next door," she said with a wicked smile. "Have a good evening. See you in the morning."

With that, her door swung shut. When I got in my suite I put the rest of my things away and decided to take a long hot soak in the whirlpool tub. As I soaked in the tub all I could think about was Catelyn in that bikini. My cock was growing hard with every dirty thought and my balls were aching for release. I started stroking with a long slow motion imagining Cate's lips wrapped around my cock. I laid back, closed my eyes and continued my stroking. I have to admit, I only lasted about five minutes before I was ready to explode. I stood up and imagined Cate's face near my crotch asking me to cum on her face. I stood there for about thirty seconds as my spasms continued to pump out my semen, so much that I was weak in the knees and almost fell. I hopped into the shower and cleaned up.

I reached into the mini bar, grabbed a beer and headed to the balcony. This tropical weather was just what I needed, enjoying the sounds of the ocean waves crashing the beach under the moonlit sky. I could hear Catelyn's television from next door out on the balcony as she must have had the sliding doors open. It was rather loud and distracting but not enough for me to say anything. I went in and grabbed another beer and headed back out onto the balcony. Catelyn must have decided to get some sleep as the television noise was gone. The new noise that was about to come from her suite was music to my ears.

I was about ready to call it a night and get some sleep when I heard a faint, low moaning sound coming from Catelyn's room. This continued for a few moments and was starting to get louder and higher pitched. In between moans I could faintly make out a buzzing sound, which also changed pitch. Was this for real? Was I listening to Catelyn masturbating with a vibrator? My cock sprang to immediate attention and I pulled it out from underneath my boxers. I was stroking my cock in unison with Catelyn's masturbatory motions. The alternating moans and vibrating sounds continued for about ten minutes. I could tell she was about ready to orgasm so I timed mine almost to the second. Her last high pitched moan lasted about twenty seconds as I came to her sounds of release. I had forgotten that I was out on the balcony of my suite, jacking off for plenty to see if anyone were to be watching. I climbed into bed and got the best sleep I had in a long time.

I slept in late the next morning as all I needed to do was show up at the rehearsal and start taking pictures. I checked some emails, made a phone call to the office and relaxed most of the day. I showered, got ready and headed down to the courtyard where everyone would be for the rehearsal.

Catelyn looked absolutely stunning in a short, beige colored skirt and silk blouse ensemble. Her blouse was just sheer enough for me to make out the silhouette of her bra. Her skirt was quite tight with a slit running up the front. She was showing quite a bit of leg when she sat down crossing and uncrossing her gorgeous stems. As I was taking pictures of the rehearsal and dinner events, I focused my lens quite a few times on Catelyn. I managed to get some great shots of her in that skirt with those legs opened up a bit. I couldn't wait to get back to the room to check out those shots.

We sat around and had quite a few drinks after dinner at the lobby bar. We all were getting pretty loose and some started dancing. Catelyn grabbed me from my chair and started dancing with me. I am not the best dancer but went along with the opportunity. We had a great time, many laughs and a few too many drinks. As things started to wind down, I noticed Catelyn sitting in the corner talking with Margaery. I headed over to let Catelyn know I was heading to the room. As I approached, Catelyn got up and headed to the bar for another drink.

"Your mom is having a good time, isn't she," I said to Robb.

"She sure is. I have not seen her this happy in quite some time." He replied. "She sure thinks the world of you and can't stop saying enough about how nice you are."

"She is a great lady, " I stated.

"I really think she has had enough to drink though. Can you please take her back to her room?" asked Margaery.

As requested, I went over to the bar and sat down next to Catelyn. I told her I was heading back to the room and asked if she wanted to take the walk together. She poured her drink in a plastic cup and off we went. We made more small talk as we walked back to the rooms and as we approached the door she dropped her key card. When she bent over to pick it up, I could not believe what I was witnessing. Through that tight skirt I could plainly see the welts of her garter strap where her stockings were attached. My cock began to harden at the site. She straightened up, opened her door and turned around.

"How about a night cap," she asked?

I was not about to pass up this opportunity. Catelyn told me she would stop by in about fifteen minutes. This was just enough time for me to pop in the media card on the laptop and check out the pictures I had taken. As I was looking through my shots, I noticed one of Catelyn that particularly caught my attention. She was bending at the knees, her knees slightly apart, talking with one of the bridesmaids. The tops of her stockings were clearly visible as I enlarged the shot on my screen. I am a sucker for fine lingerie and if Catelyn's intentions were to get my attention, it sure was working.

My door was ajar as Catelyn knocked lightly and let herself into my room. I poured us each a drink as I told her to make herself comfortable, sitting down next to me on the couch. Catelyn noticed my laptop open with a few pictures up on the screen.

"What are you looking at? " Catelyn asked.

"Just a few shots that I have taken so far," I replied.

Catelyn asked if she could take a look at some of my work so I proceeded to show her some shots of various weddings that I had photographed. She had asked if I only did weddings and I had told her that the majority of my work is wedding photography but I had done a few Boudoir sessions. She requested to take a look at those sessions as well so I opened up the file. I had forgotten that the very first session I did was with my ex girlfriend, Nicole. Nicole's photo session started out rather tame with basic lingerie shots but became more and more graphic as the shoot continued. The last twenty pictures from that specific shoot were of her playing with herself on top of the coffee table with the aid of her suction cup dildo.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I had these in here," I said.

"They are quite erotic. I may be older than you, but I am not dead," she chuckled.

We continued to look at some other sessions I had photographed. Catelynrepositioned herself on the couch trying to get a closer look at the screen and the gap in her skirt widen. As I glanced down, I could see that her stockings had a good five inches of lace at the top. My cock began to grow harder by the second.

"Will you photograph me?" Catelyn asked.

"I am sure I will have many shots of you from the rehearsal tonight and the wedding tomorrow. I will burn a disk for you if you would like," I replied.

"No, I want some of these shots. I have always wanted to do this but my late husband was too much of a prude. So, what do you say?" she said.

With that, Catelyn got up and started walking towards my king sized bed. She turned around and started unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it out from underneath her skirt. Her breasts were encased in a peach colored, semi-sheer bra. I could clearly make out her rather large, puffy areole and erect nipples through the thin material. With her blouse off, she reached around to unbutton and unzip her skirt.

"Will you help me with my skirt?" she asked. "The zipper seems to be stuck."

I got up and walked over to where she was standing. Catelyn turned around to provide easy access to the zipper. With a gentle tug I was able to free the zipper and complete the job. Catelyn wiggled loose from her dress as it fell to the floor. To my surprise, Catelyn's ass was encased in a tight satin open bottom girdle with garter straps attached.

"You look absolutely amazing, Catelyn," I said.

"Thanks. I have always enjoyed vintage lingerie and thought this was the perfect complement to my bra and stockings," she replied.

"It sure is and must be quite convenient as well," I replied

"Yes, I never wear panties with this outfit," she said.

Catelyn walked over to the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony and opened the curtains. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures. She had her back to me with her arms spread up against the glass. She stuck her ass out with her legs spread wide open. My cock was now at full attention, straining against the fabric of my boxers. She turned around for some frontal shots and I could clearly see her trimmed, v-shaped pubes just above her pussy lips from underneath the girdle.

Catelyn reached behind and unhooked her bra. She covered her breasts with her hands as she let the bra fall to the floor. I took a few more shots. Moving her hands from her chest to her side, her breasts were now in full view. They had a slight sag to them but looked amazing. Her nipples were erect.

"Come sit on the bed. I want to get some shots over here," I said.

Catelyn walked to the bed and got on all fours with her ass up in the air and her tits freely swinging. She looked at the camera like she was making love. Her eyes screamed sex! I positioned myself behind her to get some ass shots. Her pussy lips were parted ever so slightly and I could see she was beginning to moisten with excitement.

Catelyn reached her hand underneath and began to rub her pussy ever so slowly, stopping every now and then at her clit. She was getting more and more wet with every brush of her fingers. She slowly dipped her index finger deep inside. As she pulled her finger out, a string of wetness clung to her finger all the way to her pussy. That is all I could take.

"I want to fuck you," I said brazenly.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you would never put that damn camera down," she said.

She turned over on the bed, flat on her back. As I undressed, my cock sprang straight out of my boxers, begging for a good workout. I walked over to the bed, positioning myself for an all out attack on that beautiful pussy with my mouth. Using her girdle as a hood, my head disappeared underneath. I could not believe how wet she was. Spreading her rose petals ever so slightly with my hands, my tongue went to work. I have always believed in fair play when it comes to fellatio. I mean, if a lady is going to pleasure my cock with her mouth, it is just common courtesy to return the favor. There is nothing better than pleasuring a woman with my tongue until she begs me to stop.

"Mmmmm," she began to moan.

Licking up and down, ever so slightly, I could feel Catelyn wiggling around on the bed. When I reached her clit, I stopped and gave special attention to her pretty button. I could feel her juices on my face as I licked, sucked and swallowed her love.

"Right there, that's it, Oh God yes. Don't stop what you are doing. It has been way too long," she said.

She had the best tasting pussy I have ever had the pleasure of sampling. I could not help but continue my meal. My tongue darted in and out of her vagina, made its way up and down along the folds and stopped at her now engorged clit. I could tell her clit was very sensitive as she bucked in excitement every time I paid special attention to that area.

"Suck my clit. Stay right there. You're going to make me cum," she said.

That was music to my ears. I continued working her clit with my tongue and mouth, alternating between flicking and sucking her bud. I reached underneath with a free hand and inserted my pinky finger just inside her ass. That was all she could take.

"Yessssssss. God yessssss. I'm cumming," Catelyn screamed.

Trapped under her girdle bound hips, I thought she was going to break my nose as she bucked and convulsed. Her orgasm lasted about thirty seconds. Slowly coming back to reality, I made my way from underneath. She positioned herself with her head at the edge of the bed, still on her back.

"My turn," she said with a smile.

I stood up and positioned myself at the foot of the bed. Her mouth wide open, my cock easily slipped into place. I was in control of this position as I face fucked Catelyn. I stopped every now and then for her to lick the head of my cock. As she would do that, she sucked the pre cum from me. She had a magical tongue and I had never felt so good receiving head. I was now ready for the ultimate gift.

Catelyn got up from off the bed and bent over the bed with her arms leaning on the edge. I positioned myself behind her, dipping two fingers into her slit. Her cum was dripping down her legs onto her stockings as I feverishly finger fucked her pussy. The sight of her girdle encased ass and cum soaked stockings were amazing.

"I want you inside me," Catelyn whispered.

I reached around and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples with my fingers. The tip of my cock was now resting at the entrance of her pussy. I slowly slid my cock inside her warm hole, teasing with slow in and out motions. She was so wet and very tight. I continued slow, deliberate in and out motions. I could hear her wetness with every thrust. Hearing her wetness was all I could take. I began ramming my pole hard into her tunnel, my balls banging against her. With every thrust, I could see, hear and feel her getting wetter.

"That's it. Fuck me harder," she said.

"You feel so good," I said.

I placed my hands on her hips, tightly grabbing the inside edges of her girdle for leverage as I continued pounding her pussy.

Yes, yes, harder, faster. Make me cum again. It's been way too long," she screamed.

For the next ten minutes, I rammed Catelyn's pussy with all I had. All I was concentrating on was fucking the bride's mom as hard and as fast as I could. I was ready to explode inside this beautiful woman.

"You are going to make me cum again. Yes, hmmmmm, fuck me, ohhhhhh yes," she shouted.

"I am going to cum," I exclaimed.

"Yes, cum inside me. Fill me up. Now, cum inside me, now.....yes, that's it, cum inside me," she shouted.

I held her tight with one last deep thrust. My knees were weak as I exploded into her pussy, holding the position for a minute or so as I shook. The way Catelyn was moving, I could tell she had just cum as well. I slowly pulled out of Catelyn, cum oozing down her already cum soaked stockings.

I went to the bathroom as I needed to relieve my bladder. I decided a warm shower was exactly what I needed to rejuvenate myself, hoping for round two with Catelyn. As I turned on the shower, I yelled out to Catelyn and asked if she would like to join me. She said that she was going to her room as she was worn out "having been fucked silly by some young stud." Coming out of the bathroom after my shower, I noticed her stockings piled up on the foot of the bed with a note on top.

Dear Jon,

Tonight was amazing. It has been over two years since I have had a real cock inside me. Have a great night. I look forward to tomorrow.

XO Catelyn

PS I left you a gift just in case that gorgeous cock of your needs more attention this evening.

I picked up her stockings, holding them close to my face. I could smell Catelyn's aroma on the cum-stained fabric. I wrapped my cock in one of her stockings, pumping my pole as fast as I could. I was soon ready to explode and did so all over the other stocking. What a mess! As I was falling asleep, I could not believe what had transpired this evening. I had fucked my friend's mom the night before her wedding day. I was both excited and nervous thinking about what lies ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
